


yours for the taking (naughty boy, you're mine)

by angstonly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Jeno, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: jeno grabs jaemin's hand, pulls it away from his hair to pin it beside his head. "you don't get to touch me." jeno hisses, sucking in a patch of skin, biting on it lightly at first then more harshly. jaemin moans at the feeling, even more aroused by the fact that he can'tmove.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	yours for the taking (naughty boy, you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaeminomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/gifts).



> :DDDDD my second attempt at smut im cry hdfjhsdfh hopefully it's not Too Bad !! i did not read through this because i am Shy over my own nsfw writings sdfhsdjf so yeah unedited/unbeta'd
> 
> this is for donya, who got me inspired with jealous!jeno. nana wasn't _too_ bratty in this but i hope you like it!! ˏ₍•ɞ•₎ˎ

#

the thing about dating a flirt like jaemin is that jealousy comes with the territory. it starts off innocently enough — stuff jeno's been used to even before they started dating. cute little compliments, small touches, that smile that makes jeno feel like he's the only person that exists in jaemin's eyes. jeno already knows that it's different with him, but he still can't fight the jealousy that burns in his chest.

he knows it's different when jaemin looks at him, versus when he looks at their other friends. he knows that with him, it's filled with a love that surpasses any other feelings he may have for donghyuck or renjun or mark or all three of them combined. he knows that with him, it's filled with so much affection and promise — so much more than he could ever even imagine.

yet still, he feels the envy.

and he can control it for the most part, sink it down deep in his chest and ignore it long enough that it becomes a distant memory.

tonight though, it's different. maybe it's the stress of university life getting to him, maybe it's just an amalgamation of every little thing that he's shoved aside and neglected. whatever the reason, jeno's patience is thin and jaemin's flock of whores isn't helping.

they surround him, bat their lashes at him, fawn over him and touch him too much for jeno's liking. it's not like jeno isn't used to it or anything. the flock follows jaemin around ducklings, on his tail wherever he goes. fans? admirers? jeno isn't quite sure what they are at this point. all he knows is that he is _annoyed_.

"jeno," jaemin finally finds himself by jeno's side, cup in hand, breath smelling like alcohol. he presses a kiss to jeno's cheek and it has jeno already feeling _a little_ better. just a smidge. "you've been glaring all night. what's wrong?"

jeno takes a sip of his own drink, shrugging. "nothing. why don't you go back to… _them_?" he nods in the direction of the crowd.

"jen," jaemin quirks a brow, fighting the amused smile threatening to spread across his lips. "are you _jealous_?"

jeno scoffs, unwilling to admit. "no. absolutely not. why would i? you're mine."

he should have known that jaemin would make the rest of his night a living hell. jaemin likes to do that — push his buttons, drive him close to the edge. jeno's jealousy rarely acts up, rarely manifests so blatantly. but when it does, jaemin revels in it.

he plays it up, exaggerates. each word, each movement — it's a directed attack against jeno and he _knows_ it. it's even worse tonight because of the alcohol. if sober jaemin is a rainstorm, drunk jaemin is a hurricane — ready to wreak havoc and turn jeno's world upside down.

jeno gets increasingly irritated. and whenever he feels something, he drinks. and whenever he drinks, he's just that much closer to _losing it_. and it's exactly what jaemin wants from him.

so when jeno has finally had enough, he flashes the most convincing smile on his face and walks over to where jaemin is entertaining his flock. he wraps his arms around jaemin from behind, head resting on his shoulder, lips dangerously close to his ear.

"nana, baby," jeno's voice is breathy and it sends shivers down jaemin's spine. "i'm going to go to the bathroom. and in five minutes, you're going to politely excuse yourself from this hoard of sluts and follow after me. don't keep me waiting."

jaemin doesn't have time to react. the moment he walks in, he's tugged further in, pinned against the door that closes loudly behind him. jeno's lips are on his, messy and sloppy, hand bracketing jaemin's head and the other reaching to lock the door.

jeno kisses him fervently, palming over jaemin's crotch. he smiles against the kiss at the sound of jaemin whining, at the way jaemin bucks his hips against his hand. jeno is harsh in the way he grabs at the bulge, rough in the way he sucks on jaemin's tongue and bites on his bottom lip. everything jeno does is driving jaemin crazy with lust.

jeno trails kisses from jaemin's lips down to his neck. "you've been such a brat all night, nana," he breathes against jaemin's skin and jaemin shudders in response. "what do you get out of making me jealous, hm?"

jaemin sucks in a breath when he feels jeno's tongue against his skin, tracing a line down the side of his neck. it's instinct the way jaemin moves to give him more access, the way he grabs at jeno's hair to tug him closer.

"j-jeno," jaemin stutters, painfully hard in his pants. "i don't know what — ah —" jeno bites at his neck. "i don't know what you mean."

jeno grabs jaemin's hand, pulls it away from his hair to pin it beside his head. "you don't get to touch me." jeno hisses, sucking in a patch of skin, biting on it lightly at first then more harshly. jaemin moans at the feeling, even more aroused by the fact that he can't _move_.

but then jeno pulls away and jaemin whines, face flushed, dazed by the sudden lack of jeno. he pants, ready to protest, until jeno beats him to it and says, "i'll deal with you later."

jeno leaves the bathroom, though not before hearing jaemin whimpering behind him.

"jeno, please —" jaemin's words get cut off by jeno's lips, his whole body pinned down on their bed as he struggles under jeno's weight. he moans out jeno's name when jeno sucks on his neck, tongue tracing over the marks that he left earlier in the night.

"shut up," jeno hisses before sitting up, straddling jaemin's hips. he grinds down hard, eliciting a groan from jaemin who fists into the sheets. "you were pushing my buttons tonight, nana."

"i was," jaemin admits, sitting up so they're face to face. he wraps his arms around jeno's neck, eyes meeting his, twinkling the way they usually do whenever he looks at jeno. "i love seeing you like this, jen."

jaemin leans in but jeno holds him still, eyes narrowed. he smirks before taking jaemin's arms off his neck, hands circling his wrists. "i told you, baby. you don't get to touch me."

jaemin shudders at the implication, heart racing at the idea of not being able to touch jeno. he knows that something is about to happen — the way jeno is looking at him is evidence enough. but not being able to touch him for the rest of the night? jaemin whines, pouts at jeno. but jeno doesn't budge.

jaemin knew what he was risking by acting like a brat all night.

and that's how jaemin ends up like this — wrists bound together and tied to the headboard by black silk, eyes covered by the mask they bought one night when they were out in town. his clothes have already been discarded and forgotten on the floor and the light cool breeze hugs his skin.

jeno loves jaemin like this, twisting and writhing, whining in anticipation of what he knows is to come. jeno can't help but smile, fingers slowly tracing up jaemin's abdomen. he feels jaemin tense under his fingers, jaemin drawing in a breath. jeno thinks jaemin is so beautiful that he can't help but drag his hand all around jaemin's body.

"jeno…" jaemin's voice is strained and he tugs at his restraints. "jeno, do something. it hurts."

"you need to learn how to be patient, nana," jeno settles himself between jaemin's legs, fingers ghosting over his thighs. jeno smirks when he sees jaemin's cock twitch. "not yet, baby. not yet. i want to hear you begging for me."

knowing his boyfriend, jeno knows how impatient jaemin already is. the way his body reacts to every little thing jeno does is proof enough. he draws shapes on jaemin's skin to tease, light and barely there. but jaemin is hyperaware of even the slightest of touches and is already leaking by the time jeno bends down to leave kisses on his thighs. jaemin moans his name, pulling at his bindings. jeno smirks against his thigh and shushes him.

"jeno, i—" jaemin breathes out. "baby, more. i need more. please, babe, i need you. i need more of you. i want all of you, _please_. it hurts, please do something."

"why should i when you were being a brat all night?" jeno pulls away and jaemin whimpers loudly.

"no, jeno, please! come back, baby, don't go, please!" jaemin cries out, writhing against the silk, breathing hot and heavy. "i was a brat, i'm sorry. i'm all yours, no one else's. all yours, jen, so please. _please_."

jeno likes to think that he's the kind of guy who could hold on longer than this. but the truth of the matter is that jeno is so in love with jaemin, so ready to pleasure him that he caves and does exactly that.

he still takes his time, working jaemin open slowly with fingers generously coated with lube. he has jaemin's spread out wide as he pumps in and out of him in a slow steady pace. jaemin moans his name, struggles against his wrists, hips bucking into jeno's fingers.

jaemin whines out jeno's name, desperate and needy, sweet on his tongue. jeno knows jaemin's body, memorizes all the ways he can love jaemin best. jaemin begs for more, cries out for jeno in a way that shoots desire all throughout his body. jeno can't fight the laugh that slips past his lips when jaemin tugs at the silk with so much force that it finally comes undone.

jeno stops, pulls his fingers out from jaemin's hole. jaemin whimpers and claws for his hand. "no, jeno, don't—"

jeno grabs jaemin's hands and kisses his knuckles. "look at you — so hungry for me that you managed to free yourself," jeno can't help but smile lovingly at his boyfriend as he finally rolls a condom onto himself.. "keep that blindfold on."

"o-okay — _ah_ — " jaemin's breath hitches when jeno begins to push into him. he fists into the sheets, head dizzy from the pleasure of jeno finally in him, setting a pace slow enough for him to feel everything, yet fast enough that jeno hits all the right places.

every noise jaemin makes pushes him forward, encourages him even more. he's filled with so much love and desire that he thrusts with fervor, pouring out his affection in a way that jaemin can't get from anyone other than him.

it doesn't take much longer for jaemin to feel close — especially when jeno bends down to kiss him, lick at the most sensitive spots on his neck while he fucks into jaemin like his life depends on it.

all the tension built up the entire night leaves jaemin coming hard, almost screaming as white spills against his and jeno's bodies. and when jaemin cries out an _i love you_ , jeno spills into the condom and collapses on top of him.

jeno rolls off, discards the condom, and finally tugs jaemin's blindfold off. jaemin glances at the mess on their skin and laughs, face flushed with both love and embarrassment. he reaches for the towel in their bedside table, wipes jeno clean before himself.

"i love you." jaemin tosses the towel aside and cuddles up to jeno, draping his limbs around him and pulling him close.

jeno kisses his forehead, smiling. "i love you too, brat."

jaemin pouts, looks up at him and whines. "i hated not being able to see or touch you, but it felt _so good_. i felt everything."

jeno leans in to peck at his lips. "good," another kiss. "maybe you can do me next time."

jaemin laughs, eyes closing as he holds onto jeno. they fall asleep just like that — naked in each other's arms, any bad feelings from earlier that night already long forgotten.

jaemin is jeno's. that will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated :~)
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/scammerjaem) :: [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly)


End file.
